Irony
by milla101
Summary: "Why is life ironic?  Does it want the last laugh?  Does it know when its good?  Does it know when its bad?"   A poem about Tiana's thoughts during the movie.


_**So I felt like writing what Tiana would think during all of this. Its a bit rushed so its not the best.**_

_**AN/ I do not own The Princess And The Frog**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Irony<strong>_

Why is life ironic?

Does it want the last laugh?

Does it know when its good?

Does it know when its bad?

Why,

After all those years.

Years I spent telling them,

Declining it.

Being teased because of it.

I told them I would never do it.

Then why did I?

Why did I do something,

Something I swore I would never do.

I told them I would leave the dirty work for them.

Why did I do it?

I guess now I understand.

At that moment I felt,

Betrayed.

Insulted.

Poor.

Depressed.

The bribe I suppose,

I suppose that was why.

I did it.

I did what I swore I would never do.

The results?

Anger.

Embarrassment.

Disgusted.

That was all at first.

Later it seemed to all come in place.

I felt confused,

Like I made a mistake.

Then I was told it.

My thoughts?

Me?

Me!

ME!

Then **CRASH**

All the hopes fell.

It didn't make sense.

I didn't care,

I saw what I saw.

I was alone.

Again.

She always got what she wanted.

Why couldn't she let me have,

Let me have him?

Betrayed.

By her,

By him.

By the stars in the sky.

I never wanted this to happen.

I got close,

I held on.

But when I saw what I saw,

I let go.

Then it,

The drama.

The adventure.

It began again.

Damn I was sick of it.

Why?

It was going to ruin my life.

Yet there I hurried,

with this thing.

I didn't understood what it was.

I was ready to get my revenge.

Then I saw everything.

I saw what I wanted.

What I worked so hard for.

What I pledded with the stars,

With people,

With life for.

It was all there.

Almost all of it.

He wasn't there.

Was he right?

Was it not what I thought?

Now I held the king,

The prize.

I started to end this game,

But the game fought back.

I could have had my dream.

Now all I could do was my best.

I got the king,

I got the prize.

I ended the game.

The end was horrible.

It was frightening.

It was nothing I ever wanted to see.

Then I looked up.

15.

15 minutes.

15 then 14.

I had so little time.

Before I even got there I knew,

I knew the price I would have to pay.

Pay for my dream.

No.

She was not getting what she wanted.

She wasn't,

I didn't want her to.

We wanted the same thing.

Yet for different reasons.

She wanted power.

She wanted to live her fairy-tale.

To rub it in.

To shout it out.

I wanted love.

I wanted someone to hold me.

To let me cry.

To not judge me.

I wished for it,

And I was about to get it.

No,

I was about to get my new dream.

Then I heard it.

They heard it too.

Their eyes went wide,

She mumbled something,

She did what I swore I never do.

She finally did it.

She did what she wanted to.

She wasn't a princess.

She couldn't make it right.

So this I shall stay.

Forever.

With him.

And…

No.

I wanted it to all be perfect.

But it costed something.

I lost a friend.

I lost my guide.

I lost him to the stars.

It was all sad,

Watching him float away.

I could feel the tears slide down.

The first time it's hard.

He showed no emotions.

He'd obviously never been through it before.

But I have.

So I cried.

I cried.

I have now lost 2 people,

Who I cared about,

Who cared for me.

But I gained one.

I gained something I never thought I gain.

And when it was all said and done,

It felt amazing.

I didn't think much about it.

Until I saw what he truly looked like.

_What?_

_How?_

Oh…

I got it.

I understood.

Now both of my dreams,

Are coming true.

Why is life ironic?

Does it want the last laugh?

Does it know when it's good?

Does it know when it's bad?

Why,

After all those years.

Years I spent telling them,

Declining it.

Being teased because of it.

I told them I would never do it.

I did it.

Now my life is looking up.

Dreams do come true.

Irony isn't half bad.


End file.
